What Hurts The Most
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: StarDivine Prime has been childhood friends with Optimus before the war. Now she's watching from afar in pain how her secret love is spending more time with her Second-In-Command. What if something will change after StarDivine make a huge sacrifice that means losing her life? AU, TFP Pre-Earth


**Hi. Maybe some of you recognize me because I wrote the Transformers story "A Lost Prime of the Stars", but removed it for certain reasons. Instead, I decided to write this one-shot as compensation since many of you liked my last story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **WARNING! It's a very long one-shot.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A golden femme Seeker with silver protoform was standing on the roof of the base in Iacon, watching the sky and the stars above her. She had the similar frame as the Decepticon Starscream, but was taller, more bulky and had more armor covering her legs and arms. And the biggest difference was she had blue optics that revealed she was an Autobot. But not just any Autobot; she was one of the two last Primes who were the leaders of the Autobots.

StarDivine Prime watched the stars, enjoying the moment of being alone and just relax for once. The war on Cybertron was becoming violent and threatened to desolate the whole planet. The Energon sources were also running dry, so the Autobots had sent a few scouts to find potential planets where there could be Energon. Of course, the Decepticons did the same thing and would often attack the few Autobot spaceships to make sure they would never reach the planets.

The golden Prime sighed through her vents before she sat down. She reached into a small storage compartment on her right arm and pulled out a friendship bracelet. The metal was a bit rusty, half-covering her designation on the bracelet, but otherwise it looked fine.

The friendship bracelet was a precious gift for StarDivine because she got it from her old childhood friend and secret crush… Orion Pax, or now his true designation; Optimus Prime.

StarDivine sighed as she remembered when she got her friendship bracelet from Orion. She had become 100 Earth years old which was equivalent to 10 human years. The femme was so happy for the gift and learned that Orion had the same friendship bracelet, assuring their friendship would last forever.

Before StarDivine became a Prime, her designation used to be Starshine. There was no war during her childhood; everything was in peace during the Golden Age. She met Orion when he visited the medical bay where her sire, Ratchet, used to work. Starshine had been there to help her sire with small jobs, and that's how she came across Orion. Orion used to be quite a crybaby back then, so Starshine had comforted him during the time Ratchet was cleaning up a bleeding scratch on the little mech's leg. Orion was thankful to both the medic bot and the little femme, and then asked if he could be Starshine's friend. Starshine didn't have any friends so she accepted Orion's offer.

During their childhood, they became very close friends and had a special connection. They understood each other and loved each other's company. Even when they became adult Cybertronian and got jobs, they still made time for each other. Orion became an archivist at the Hall of Records while Starshine became officially a detective Seeker, following her descended carrier's footsteps.

Of course, even while it was peace on Cybertron, there were still crimes that needed to be stopped. Starshine knew it was often a risky job, but she was strong and arrested many criminals during her career.

One day, after Starshine returned from a long distance job, she met Orion who introduced her to a new mech; Megatronus. The Seeker had immediately become suspicious about Megatronus, so she grew cautious around him.

It turned out her sixth sense had told her the truth; Megatronus demanded the High Council to make him the next Prime so he could change the planet, but Orion and Starshine had stepped in and spoke with such wise words that the High Council members chose _them_ as the next two Primes which surprised the duo. Megatronus had left the group with the threat that he would claim what truthfully belonged to him.

The Golden Age of Cybertron was over when Megatronus recruited members for his army "Decepticons" for a war and changed his designation into Megatron. Orion and Starshine got promoted with one each Matrix of Leadership and changed their frames into more suitable leader-looking, and changed their designations.

The Autobots and Decepticons became arch-enemies and fought whatever they could to either regain peace or dominate the planet with an iron grip.

StarDivine knew how hurt Orion had felt when Megatron betrayed him. They did stick together like brothers, but then… StarDivine had noticed the changes and told Optimus that, but the mech used to be quite naïve and said she was just imagining things. Well… Things did turn out as she was most afraid of; war and destruction.

"Star?"

StarDivine snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar baritone voice she loved with her Spark. She quickly put the friendship bracelet back to the storage compartment on her arm and closed it before she looked over her shoulder to see Optimus stand a few meters from her.

"Optimus", StarDivine greeted with a nod.

Optimus walked over to her, watching as her armor glowed by the light of the stars. "I haven't seen you for quite a while."

StarDivine held back a frown. "We do see each other every day in the commander room, going through all the data pads with information about our soldiers, reports, checklist and all."

Optimus sat down next to her, having a frown on his face. "I did not mean by that. I meant the slight free-time we get once in a while."

StarDivine felt an anger grow within her. "Maybe because you spend all your free-time with Elita One." She tried not to hiss out the name with hate.

Elita One was StarDivine's femme Second-In-Command. Shortly after StarDivine and Optimus got into their true position as leaders and learned how it was working, Elita One arrived to the base of Iacon. She had been the top student in the Autobot Academy in Crystal City and had been recruited to the Autobots as a femme command. When the pink femme introduced herself to the two Primes, StarDivine noticed immediately how Elita One seemed to have fallen in love with Optimus at the first sight. It was the same with the mech Prime. StarDivine controlled her jealousy and gladly accepted Elita One to the femme squad, hoping nothing serious would grow between her childhood friend and Second-In-Command.

Unfortunately, the sights were very clear that Optimus and Elita One liked each other more than just friends. Everyone in base was hoping that they would become officially a couple and some of them even made bets on when one of the love-birds would make the first move and confess.

StarDivine felt the jealousy grow in her Spark, but refused to interfere with the couple. If Optimus was happy with Elita One, then she wasn't going to put up a fight to claim the mech. His happiness meant more than everything to her, even if it cost a broken Spark for her. Therefore, she spent less time with Optimus until she realized Optimus had given up on her and spent his time with Elita One.

Ratchet, her sire who was now the head medical officer in the base, would often go to her quarters and talk to her about Optimus and once asked her why she didn't make a move. StarDivine had replied that she was about to confess to Optimus before they were announced to become the new Primes, but then the war came and things were so new to her that she had to adjust to her new role as a Prime along with Optimus first of all.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Star, I have been trying to approach you, but you always push me away. Why?"

StarDivine didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want to break up all the connection that was left between them because of the love she felt for Optimus for a long time.

"You seem to be happiest when you spend time with your femmefriend", StarDivine said without trying to choke on her Energon saliva. "I enjoy seeing you being happy and relaxed when you need it."

Optimus looked skeptically at his oldest friend. Something seemed to be…off with her lately; like she was avoiding him on purpose and didn't chit-chat with him anymore while they were alone in the command room. They always used to have small conversations about other things aside the war, even joking around like they used to before they became Primes. Where did his precious childhood friend disappear to? Where was the femme who helped him and comforted him in time of needs and listened to his pain and thoughts?

StarDivine just looked ahead, feeling Optimus's glance on her. She knew Optimus wanted to hear the truth, but she promised she wouldn't tell him no matter how much he would persist. She wanted him to be happy!

Just before Optimus could open his mouth, both Primes heard an incoming transmission from Optimus's Second-In-Command.

 **::Optimus Prime.:: - Optimus**

 **::StarDivine Prime here.:: - StarDivine**

 **::What's the report, Prowl?:: - Optimus**

 **::We've detected Decepticon activity ten miles north of Iacon.:: - Prowl**

 **::How many are they?:: - StarDivine**

 **::The scanners count around 5 Decepticons.:: - Prowl**

 **::StarDivine and I will go and pursue them on our own. But keep a backup team ready if we require assistance.:: - Optimus**

 **::Understood, Prime.:: - Prowl**

The transmission ended before the two Prime stood up and rushed towards the edge of the roof. StarDivine jumped up into the air, activating her boosters before she grabbed Optimus's arms, lifting him up.

The duo flew to the outskirts of Iacon before the femme Prime let go of Optimus, letting him to transform into his vehicle mode and drive towards the group of Decepticons. StarDivine transformed into her aerial mode and flew after Optimus, hoping they could chase off the roaming Decepticons without using too much harm.

"Optimus!"

A sleek pink sport car drove up next to Optimus's truck form. StarDivine hissed when she saw it was Elita One.

"Elita? What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"I'm coming with you to help you!" Elita One replied.

"No, Elita. StarDivine and I shall take care of it", Optimus retorted. "Return to base."

"No! I'm going and that's final!" Elita One persisted.

"You're disobeying order, Elita One!" StarDivine shouted.

If Elita One was in bipedal mode right now, she would glare daggers at the femme Prime. "You can't tell me what to do now, Star! I'm going with my mate and none of you can stop me!"

StarDivine felt her Spark arch in pain. Mates… Had Optimus and Elita One been mates for real without any single soul knew about it? Since when had they been going out?

The femme Prime snapped out of it when her sensors alarmed her about missiles heading towards them. "Incoming!"

Optimus and Elita One braked before they transformed and threw themselves down on the ground as StarDivine flew up just in time to avoid missiles that flew past them and hit the ground several meters from them.

"Aww, I missed!" a male whiny voice said.

"You've always been bad at aiming, Skywarp!" another male voice said.

"Enough you two!" a familiar voice shouted. "Look who's here."

The Autobots stood next to each other, their weapons ready as they stood in guard. In front of them stood the Triplet Seekers; Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, with Barricade and Blitzwing, their weapons also drawn out.

"Oh hohohoho, look at this! Today seems to be our lucky day!" Blitzwing laughed. "Both Primes and their little companion!"

"Well, Megatron did ask us to bring the mech Prime to him", Barricade said, aiming his cannon at the Autobots.

"And so we shall, to please Master Megatron", Starscream chuckled. "ATTACK!"

The Decepticons started shooting at the Autobots as the good Cybertronians countered with their own rifles while avoiding the lasers and bullets.

"This is bad!" Elita One grunted as she aimed at Blitzwing.

"We need backup and fast!" StarDivine shouted as she kicked an incoming Skywarp.

"I have sent an emergency call to Prowl and he is sending the backup right away!" Optimus told the two femmes.

"Let's hope they hurry because these Decepticons are tough!" Elita One said.

StarDivine pulled out her sword and used it for close combats in the air with the aerial Decepticons which was difficult because there were four of them!

But suddenly, Blitzwing flew down to the ground and aimed his cannons at Elita One which StarDivine noticed. "Elita One! Watch out!" the femme Prime shouted as she blocked the sword of Starscream's.

Optimus caught the sight of Blitzwing sending a pair of missiles at the pink femme. He rushed towards Elita One to protect her. The pink femme just turned around to see Optimus using his frame as a shield while the missiles hit him hard. He collapsed onto Elita One, sending both of them down on the ground.

"Optimus!" StarDivine shouted worriedly before she air-dived towards the duo.

Elita One grunted in pain of Optimus's weight as she crawled out from the mech's frame when she saw a huge hole on his backside bleeding hard. Elita One gasped as she held a servo on her mouth, tears collecting in her optics. "No…"

StarDivine landed next to the duo and examined quickly Optimus. His Energon level was dropping fast. He needed medical attention and fast!

 **::StarDivine to base! Come in quickly!:: - StarDivine**

 **::Prowl here. The backup is on its way-:: - Prowl**

 **::Optimus is gravely injured! He needs medical attention immediately! Send Skyfire to pick him up!:: - StarDivine**

 **::Understood! I'll send First Aid with him!:: - Prowl**

StarDivine turned back to the battle scene, sighing in relief that she and the unofficial couple was standing behind a metallic boulder, safe from the bullets so far.

"The backup should be here by any astrosecond", StarDivine told Elita One who tried to stop the bleeding on Optimus. "Prowl is sending Skyfire and First Aid to pick up Optimus."

The femmes heard a low groan from Optimus.

"What about the Decepticons?" Elita One wondered.

StarDivine looked from the corner of the boulder, seeing the Decepticons were hiding behind boulders too and shot bullets nonstop. The femme Prime swallowed loudly before making a decision.

"I'm going and act as a distraction while you try to pull Optimus to a safety place and wait for the backup there."

"What?!" Elita One exclaimed in shock. "Star, that's insane!"

"I know… But Optimus is the top priority! He must get to a safe place!"

Elita One noticed how StarDivine seemed to have an inner fight with her emotions. Tears were collecting in the femme Prime's optics as her grip on her sword tightened. StarDivine wiped off the unshed tears before she turned to Elita One with a saddened smile.

"Look after him for me, Elita."

Before Elita One could blink, StarDivine flew towards the Decepticons, countering back with her gun.

"StarDivine!" the pink femme shouted.

She saw how StarDivine taunted the Decepticons and led them away from her and the unconscious Prime. Elita One turned back to Optimus and tried to pull him towards the direction where they backup was coming.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

StarDivine knew it was risky to take on all five very skilled Decepticons on her own, but she had to. She had to protect the mech she loved even if it would kill her.

The femme Prime was already injured with many bleeding wounds and some of her armor had been ripped off her along her two wings. It was a miracle that she was still standing, even with the great loss of Energon. The Decepticons surrounded her from every direction, pointing their rifles/cannons at her.

* _This is it…_ *, StarDivine thought sadly. * _I'll never see Optimus or Sire or anyone else again…_ *

"What're we gonna do with her, Screamer?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream finished his call to Megatron. "Don't call me that, Thundercracker! He says he doesn't care about the femme Prime. If we wish, we could offline her here and now."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" Blitzwing laughed happily.

"Me too!" Skywarp nodded.

"Any last words, Prime?" Barricade said the title with a mocking voice.

StarDivine looked down on the ground, holding her left arm where there was a huge bleeding wound. * _I…I wish I could have told Optimus that I love him… But… Maybe it's better now when I go offline, so he can be with Elita One._ *

"Nothing? Not even a single tear, Prime?" Barricade mocked again.

"Enough!" Starscream yelled. "Fire on my signal!"

The five Decepticons warmed up their rifles as they aimed at StarDivine.

* _Optimus…_ *

"Fire!"

The Decepticons fired their guns at the same time. StarDivine smiled before she was hit by the missiles.

"I love you…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Elita One had managed to pull Optimus a couple of meters when a large shuffle and a group of ground Autobots were coming towards the duo. The pink femme exclaimed happily and in relief for seeing her comrades coming in time.

The shuffle landed next to the duo before the hatch opened to reveal First Aid. The medic bot rushed immediately over to Optimus as the ground Autobots transformed into their bipedal modes. The backup group consisted of Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Arcee.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked.

"We got ambushed by the Decepticons", Elita One explained. "Optimus protected me when a pair of missiles was heading towards me."

"Twins, help me carry Optimus inside Skyfire!" First Aid commanded.

The twins didn't hesitate before they carefully brought up Optimus by holding one arm each and led the Prime inside Skyfire.

"And StarDivine?" Arcee asked.

Elita One swallowed in fear. "She… She went to take on the Decepticons on her own…"

Ironhide grimaced, knowing what it meant. "Everybot, you go back to Iacon with Prime! I'll go and help StarDivine with the 'Cons!"

"Are you sure, Ironhide?" Arcee asked. "I'll go with you if you-"

"Excuse me, but we need to take off if we want to save Optimus's life!" First Aid shouted from Skyfire.

Ironhide pushed the femmes towards the shuffle. "Go!"

Elita One and Arcee hesitated one second before they rushed inside Skyfire before he closed the hatch. He activated his boosters and took off to the sky.

Ironhide watched the retiring group for a couple of seconds before he turned around and took off in his vehicle mode. For some reason, he had a very bad feeling about StarDivine going alone against five Decepticons.

The weapons specialist wasn't a blind fool. He had also noticed the sudden change between Optimus and StarDivine, but thought it was temporarily. But when he told Ratchet about it, he then understood why the femme Prime avoided her childhood friend.

* _How selfless of her… Sacrificing her Spark and happiness to see Prime happy…_ *, Ironhide thought. * _But what about her_ own _happiness?_ *

Ironhide stopped thinking deeper in the topic when he reached the battlefield. He could see how five Decepticons had surrounded the femme Prime and aimed at her with their rifles. He quickly transformed into his bipedal mode to use his cannons, but before he could draw them out the Decepticons fired their rifles and cannons, causing a big explosion where StarDivine stood.

"STARDIVINE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Optimus groaned as he regained consciousness. His sight was a bit blurry before he fully onlined his optics. He met the worried face of Elita One who sighed in relief when she saw the Prime was awake.

"Thank Primus, Optimus…", Elita One wiped away a few tears from her optics. "You're awake…"

Optimus blinked confusedly. "Elita… What happen-" When the Prime tried to sit up, he grunted in pain coming from his backside.

Elita One quickly pushed him down gently on the berth. "Don't make any moves, Optimus. Ratchet said he had to change your whole upper armor to attend your injury."

"My armor… What happened?" Optimus asked.

"You protected me from missiles and took the impact", Elita One explained. "StarDivine used herself as distraction…to lead the Decepticons from us until help arrived."

Optimus's processor arched when his optics widened in realization. "Star? Is she…safe?"

Elita One shook her helm. "We don't know. None of us haven't heard anything from Ironhide who went to assist her. However…" The femme glanced at the doors to the emergency room. "Moonracer is in the emergency room, preparing for somebot who was reported being gravely injured. Ratchet and First Aid rushed out not so long time ago with a hospital trolley to fetch the bot…"

Just then the doors to the medical bay opened before the two medic bots rolled in the hospital trolley with an almost unrecognizable figure. Elita One's optics widened in shock as she let out a loud gasp.

Optimus had managed to sit up on his own and looked at the new bots, but his optics drew straight to the frame that lied on the trolley. "No…"

The mangled frame of an unconscious StarDivine lied on the trolley. She was almost completely covered by Energon, had no wings, most of her armor had been blast off along both her legs and left arm.

"Star…", Optimus strained himself as he tried to reach out for the femme Prime.

Elita One held him back as they watched Ratchet and First Aid roll in the trolley to the emergency room. The doors to the ER closed and a red lamp started glowing above the door.

Both Elita One and Optimus were too stunned to speak a word. How in the world did StarDivine get so injured? She had never returned once from her mission that injured. Sure, she would have a few scratches or small wounds, but nothing that extreme.

The doors to the medical bay opened before Ironhide walked in. His upper frame was stained by Energon, probably when he had carried StarDivine's mangled frame.

"I-Ironhide… W-What happened…?" Elita One stuttered.

Ironhide sighed through his vents, avoiding eye contact with the pink femme and the mech Prime. "I arrived in time to see the five Decepticons shoot their missiles at StarDivine. She had already been injured by having both her wings ripped off her. I was scared there wouldn't be one piece of her from that explosion. But when the smoke cleared up, I saw StarDivine in the shape that she is right now." The black mech walked over to the berth before holding up his servo where a broken friendship bracelet lied. "Optimus… Star had this bracelet around her right wrist when I got to her."

Optimus stared at the broken friendship bracelet, not believing that StarDivine had kept the bracelet during all these years. He felt his Spark suddenly hurt more than ever. He held out his servo, shaking a bit as he accepted the friendship bracelet. He then looked at it, seeing how the bracelet was a bit rusty, but had been kept clean.

Optimus started remembering all the years he had known StarDivine. She had always been the mature one among them and helped him with whatever she could. She looked after Optimus, comforted him if he got hurt or got scared by something, going on hangouts together, and how StarDivine supported him while he had been an archivist.

Optimus clenched his servo into a fist as he felt tears gathering in his optics. He, the leader, often had to act emotionlessly, but now with his childhood friend severely injured he couldn't hold back himself anymore. The Prime let the tears run down his cheeks as he let out small crying sounds that sounded heartbreaking to Elita One.

The pink femme could literally feel Optimus's pain inside her Spark even though they weren't connected. She glanced up at the doors to the intensive care, thinking about her superior.

Elita One wasn't a fool; she had noticed the obvious signs that StarDivine loved Optimus and that made her scared, but also determined to catch the mech Prime before the femme. She had hoped those two would compete on who would gain Optimus's attention. But in the end, StarDivine never showed any resistance. In fact, the golden Prime seemed to encourage her to make Optimus happy, which surprised the pink femme.

At first, Elita One thought StarDivine had erased her feelings for Optimus and only acted because of their long friendship, but today… When StarDivine sacrificed herself to protect her and Optimus… She saw the clear signs how much the golden Prime loved Optimus. And her last words…

" _Look after him for me, Elita._ "

StarDivine had said that with a saddened expression which Elita One could see that the golden Prime sacrificed her own happiness to let Optimus be happy.

Elita One was now conflicted about the situation. She felt a storm of emotions dwell in her Spark and Optimus's broken sobs didn't make it better. The pink femme rose up from the chair and walked out silently from the medical bay.

Ironhide stared after Elita One whose aura suddenly got very gloomy. But then he quickly put two and two together, realizing that Elita One was now aware of StarDivine's feelings for Optimus. The weapons specialist sighed before he sat down on a chair and placed gently a servo on Optimus's shoulder. The Prime was still sobbing and let the tears run down freely until he got exhausted and fell into recharge.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The news about StarDivine's condition spread around in the base quickly. She had left the ER after four intense cycles, but got moved to a corner of the medical bay. The femme was hooked up with several machines that kept her vitals stabilized.

Optimus had recovered from his injury two cycles later after StarDivine was moved into the medical bay. He had to go back to his duty as Prime and leader, and having StarDivine out of the picture, he had almost twice as much work than before.

Elita One hadn't been trying to approach Optimus more than she used to. She helped him out with the reports and that was all.

The bots were starting to wonder what was happening between their mech Prime and the femmes' Second-In-Command. Many had hoped they would get together, but now with things going on like this…

Optimus sighed after he had finished the last report for today. He sank down on his chair before he opened a small storage compartment on his left arm and pulled out two identical friendship bracelets. He had kept his own pair during all these years just like StarDivine. His Spark buzzed in pain as he rethought about everything the golden femme had done for him.

* _Star… You always sacrificed yourself whenever it was about me… Like that time when I hurt myself and got a wound on my leg, you ripped off a piece of your armor to stop the bleeding. Or when some bullies stole my Energon snack, you gave me yours with a smile._ *

The doors to the command center opened as Ratchet stepped inside. He looked around for an astrosecond, seeing no one else was in there.

"Optimus", Ratchet said in greeting.

"Ratchet, old friend", Optimus nodded. "What do you require?"

Ratchet sat down on a chair next to Optimus and looked strictly at him. "I promised StarDivine I wouldn't tell this to you, but now… I have no other choice." Optimus blinked confusedly. "The tension around you is affecting everyone, and Elita hasn't been the same after the incident."

"I know", Optimus nodded. "I noticed Elita One does not seem to wish having my proximity-"

"Optimus, it's not about that!" Ratchet shouted out angrily. "StarDivine _loves_ you!"

Optimus was stunned by the outburst. Did his audio receptors hear it correctly?

Ratchet continued when he saw Optimus didn't react on his outburst. "Star told me long time ago that she fell in love with you because you were the kindest mech ever, even though you were quite naïve when you were Orion Pax. But when she saw how you had a thing with that femme you met, she made a promise to herself that she would cast aside her own feelings and encourage you to find your potential mate. But then the war came and you two became Primes, so she didn't have the time to confess. Star planned to confess to you when you've got things under control as being leaders, but then Elita One arrived. She saw how you two fell in love and heard the gossip that you could get bonded, and it broke her Spark!" The medic bot took a short break to regain his breathe because he was both sad and angry about the situation. "Star broke down once and had a long crying session when she told me she would always prioritize your happiness and give up chasing after you if you found a mate, which you kinda have."

Optimus let out a small gasp. StarDivine went so far to neglect her own feelings to keep _him_ happy? He glanced down at the friendship bracelets and started thinking and feeling back at the time he had spent with StarDivine and Elita One. When he was with Elita One, he would admire her passion for peace and her strategies. And she was a gorgeous femme to add.

But with StarDivine… It was different. StarDivine was a beautiful femme and very responsible for her comrades and their safety. She cared about everyone around her, especially the youngest ones. Optimus thought back of the childhood with the Seeker femme who he shared secrets with, laughed together and encouraged each other through thick and thin. It was StarDivine who comforted him when his Spark broke after he had lost his next best friend Megatronus, and then encouraged him that she would always stay by his side and protect him like a guardian.

* _Primus… I have been such a fool…_ *, Optimus thought.

His Spark would hum peacefully when he was close to Elita One, but with StarDivine it felt like it wanted to burst out from his chest plates and intertwine with her.

Optimus just then realized his true feelings. He was in love with StarDivine, but never noticed it until now.

Ratchet saw the Prime's facial expression, knowing what it meant, but it didn't make him smile. He looked down at his intertwined servos that were resting on his lap. "Star is just like her mother…" Optimus snapped out of it when he heard that. "Starlight always made the very same sacrifices to keep me and Starshine happy, and all the other bots. I was hoping StarDivine wouldn't do the same foolish thing that took away my mate, but… Like carrier like femmeling, I suppose."

Optimus remained silent. He had heard about Ratchet's mate Starlight, but never got the chance to meet her because she had been offlined before he met the medic bot and the golden femme.

Ratchet stood up from the chair, looking straight at Optimus. "Optimus…" Said bot looked up at the medic bot. "I hope you'll make the rightful decision…for all of us." With that said, the medic bot left.

Optimus sighed deeply before he leant his helm back and stared up at the ceiling. "You are right, Ratchet… I must be honest with myself. I owe it to Elita and…Star."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next lunar cycle, Optimus and Elita One were standing on the roof of the base to talk about their current relationship. They were facing each other, looking deeply into each other's optics.

"Elita… There is something urgent I need to tell you", Optimus said.

"So do I, Optimus", Elita One said before adding quickly. "Will you let me go first?"

Optimus hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

"Thank you", Elita One said before taking a deep breath. "When I first came here to Iacon and met you, I thought you were the most handsome bot I've ever laid my optics on. But I also noticed how StarDivine seemed to harbor feelings for you, so I saw her as a rival. I was hoping that the two of us would compete for your affections and see who would capture your Spark. It was like a silly competition I came up with." The pink femme looked away with a guilty expression. "But… I noticed StarDivine didn't put up too much fight. In fact, she rather encouraged me to let me have you as a mate. I felt very lost and then the incident occurred, and…" Elita One had to stop to collect her thoughts. "I realized she loved you so much that she literally gave up on you. She wanted to see you happy with me." Tears gathered in her optics. "I…I can't bear with it." She sobbed as she tried to wipe away the wild tears. "A-And now, s-seeing StarDivine i-in the sh-shape she is n-now…be-because she s-sacrificed he-herself to p-protect you…"

Optimus placed a gentle servo on Elita One's shoulder, letting her cry onto his chest. He rubbed her backside as Elita One let out loud sobs as Optimus thought about the words the pink femme had told him just now.

"I…", Optimus began. "I appreciate your feelings for me, Elita. And your honest words. But…" The pink femme looked up at the Prime seeing he had a serious expression. "My Spark has always belonged to StarDivine, even though I was completely blind for such a long time."

Elita One rubbed away the tears on her cheeks before stepping backwards to look at the Prime. "I… I admit I feel a bit hurt by this… But… It also makes me feel relieved that you're now honest with yourself, Optimus."

Optimus nodded with a gentle smile. "Can we still be friends though?"

"Of course", Elita One nodded. "And…I hope I'll be able to forgive StarDivine for what've I almost done-"

The two bots heard an incoming message through their communication links.

 **::Optimus! Elita! You must come to the med bay at once!:: - Moonracer**

 **::What's happening, Moonracer?:: - Elita One**

 **::StarDivine's Spark is slowly giving up! Ratchet and First Aid are right now trying to keep her stable, but we fear this is going to be the end of her!:: - Moonracer**

Optimus and Elita One didn't reply because they were rushing straight to the medical bay. The duo ran past oblivious bots who didn't know about StarDivine's current condition, but they didn't care. They had to tell StarDivine the truth before her Spark would be extinguished.

The duo rushed inside the medical bay where things were chaotic. Ratchet and First Aid stood next to StarDivine's berth, trying to keep her Spark alive while Moonracer sat on a chair fearing that her leader would offline.

Optimus and Elita One pushed themselves past the panicky medic bots and collapsed on their knee joints on each side of the berth.

"Star! Star, stay with us!" Elita One shouted.

"You two, get out of our way, NOW!" Ratchet roared at them as he opened StarDivine's chest plates to check her Spark.

Everyone gulped at the very greyish Spark that was beating slowly and shrinking for each astrosecond. StarDivine's life was soon going to end its chapter.

"StarDivine, I'm so sorry for causing you all the pain!" Elita One blurted it out with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I knew you were in love with Optimus, but I wanted to compete with you and see how much you really care about him! But that was wrong of me, and I regret it now! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before you…you…" The pink femme choked on her own sobbing, not being able to speak.

Optimus grabbed StarDivine's right servo since her right arm was still connected with her frame and reached it up to his lips and kissed the servo while tears ran down his cheeks. "Star… Forgive me for neglecting your feelings during all these vorns that we've been friends… I cannot imagine how much pain and sadness I've caused for you. I always thought you were fine with me courting Elita One since you encouraged me…" He held back a sob. "But… My Spark… My Spark is calling out for _you_! I have known you since we were Sparklings and the bond we have is something stronger than any other bond I share with my friends and soldiers!" He gripped StarDivine's servo harder as he heard the Spark-machine beep in warning that the femme's Spark was about to give up. "I love you, StarDivine! Don't leave me!"

The final beep came, telling the group in the medical bay that StarDivine Prime had perished. StarDivine's grey Spark had shrunk into the size of a very small globe, not beating anymore.

No one dared to speak a word. Elita One was being comforted by Moonracer who rubbed the pink femme's backside as the green femme let her own tears run down her cheeks. First Aid lowered his helm in respect for a Prime being gone. Ratchet tried his best to hold himself back, but when he failed he covered his face with his servo and let the tears escape from his optics.

Optimus was in the worst condition. He still held StarDivine's servo as he cried out his Spark. * _Why?! Primus, why did you have to take my Star from me?! Unicron has already taken a close friend of mine! Haven't I been enough punished?! Do I not deserve happiness with the femme who has been by my side since forever?!_ *

The bots tried to collect themselves, but Elita One and Optimus were still crying. Ratchet didn't even bother to wipe off the remaining tears from his face as he walked over to the berth. He pulled up the metallic blanket of the berth, ready to cover the dead frame of his daughter… His little star; the reason why he remained online for after his mate joined the Well of the Allspark.

But then… There was a cough sound coming from the berth.

Everyone snapped their optics at the frame on the berth when they saw how StarDivine's Spark suddenly started beating and slowly growing in size, and also reviving its former gentle blue color. The bots couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Optimus turned to StarDivine's face, still holding her servo. "Star…?" Then he saw how StarDivine's mouth erupted in another cough before she stirred her optics.

StarDivine slowly onlined her optics, feeling very weak in her frame. Her view was very blurry, but she could spot a couple of blurry figures gathering around her. She tried to speak, but found it hard to do it.

"S-Save your energy, Star…", Ratchet stuttered emotionally. "I… Primus, it's a miracle…"

StarDivine felt her right servo being held by familiar servos. She slowly turned to the right and saw the blurry figure of Optimus. "O-Opti…"

"Star…", Optimus said with a shaking voice, but with a small smile. "You've returned to us…"

StarDivine blinked confusedly. "W-What…?"

"Optimus, Elita One, get out of here while we check StarDivine", Ratchet ordered.

Optimus and Elita One nodded before they left the medical bay with relieved Sparks.

"I… I'm still in shock", Elita One said. "I mean… How was Star able to gain back her life again when she was once offline?"

Optimus remained quiet for a couple of astroseconds. "That is up to Ratchet or Star to tell us once she gets better."

"Agreed", Elita One nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

StarDivine got restored after several orbital-cycles in the medical bay and got repaired with a new arm, legs, wings and new armor, and even some new upgrades that Perceptor invented.

During her long visit in the medical bay, the femme Prime had watched injured bots coming and going. The war was still going and StarDivine felt bad for resting in the medical bay while she needed to help her soldiers alongside Optimus.

Optimus… The designation made her Spark arch painfully, but it wasn't feeling so bad as before because she had heard new rumors about Optimus and Elita One. Those rumors came mostly from the Terror Twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

They had mentioned something about the mech Prime and the femme Second-In-Command had lost interest for each other for an unknown reason that no one in the base knew about.

That made StarDivine very curious; why did the couple give up on each other? They had both clearly showed how much they liked each other, so…why did they break up?

Ratchet was scanning StarDivine from helm to pede to see if there were any defects in her frame before he could let her leave the medical bay.

"Vitals looking fine… No defects in the frame…", Ratchet mumbled while scanning StarDivine's abdomen.

StarDivine didn't say anything to interrupt her sire; she knew that mumbling out loud helped the medic bot concentrate better than keeping all his thoughts in his processor.

"There!" Ratchet exclaimed after finishing scanning his daughter. "You're good to go, Star, but don't overdo yourself by throwing into hard work."

"No promises, Sire", StarDivine replied as she stood up from the berth. "I have missed quite a lot and I need to catch up."

Ratchet nodded before he embraced his tall daughter. StarDivine smiled gently before she returned the hug.

"I was scared…", Ratchet mumbled lowly. "I was scared that I would lose you too, Star…"

"I know, Sire…", StarDivine whispered. "I'm so sorry I made you worried…"

StarDivine had known the story of her death and how she came back online. She said she had seen Primus while she had been offline and he granted her by sending back the essence of her Spark, her very own soul, and returned to life.

StarDivine heard the doors to the medical bay open and looked up to see Optimus standing there, watching the small family embracing each other. Ratchet let go of his daughter as he turned to greet the mech Prime.

"Good cycle, Ratchet, Star", Optimus greeted.

"Good cycle, Optimus", Ratchet nodded.

Optimus eyed StarDivine, seeing how beautiful she looked in her new armor and the slight upgrades. "How are you feeling, Star?"

"Still a bit sore, but better than when I was… You know…", StarDivine didn't want to say more.

"She's good to leave the med bay, Optimus", Ratchet told said bot.

Optimus nodded before returning his optics at the golden femme. "Star." Said femme looked at him. "Would you like coming with me for an astrosecond? There is something I need to tell you."

"Of course", StarDivine nodded before following Optimus out of the medical bay.

 **::Are you going to tell her?:: - Ratchet**

 **::Yes, Ratchet.:: - Optimus**

 **::Good. Make one mistake and you'll become my victim of my wrench.:: - Ratchet**

 **::Understood…:: - Optimus**

Optimus led StarDivine up to the roof of the base where they sat down and watched the stars together once again. The femme Prime had missed coming out and watch the sky above her. She always felt in peace and could relax, but not this time. She could sense in Optimus's aura that he had something serious to tell her. Was it about his relationship with Elita One?

"Optimu-", StarDivine began.

"StarDivine", Optimus interrupted her. "I… I may not be able to find the right words for this, but…" He looked at the femme next to him with pleading optics. "Please hear me out."

StarDivine was a bit stunned, but nodded.

Optimus looked up at the star, collecting his thoughts and words. "When I was Orion Pax, I was quite naïve and could not often see things from the rightful perspective, which made me a victim for bullies. But you always came to my aid and taught the bullies a lesson. You even used your own armor to stop the bleedings on my arms and legs, and comforted me with an Energon treat. When we grew older and received our upgrades, you would carry me while flying around, showing me Iacon from a view I never thought I was going to be able to see." He took a quick break. "And… When we got our jobs, I was first afraid our friendship would break up because of your constant traveling due to your work, but… You kept the contact with me all the time and shared stories with me as I shared you information I've read about in the Hall of Records."

StarDivine listened with open audio receptor, taking in every word and she could hear the sincerity in Optimus's voice.

"Then… Megatronus entered our lives to then deceive us and the war began…", Optimus sighed. "We became the last two Primes and leaders of the Autobots, fighting for peace."

StarDivine nodded. She knew how hectic and new everything was when they became leaders; something they had never expected and taking responsible for the bots in their army.

"And then… As soon as we were experienced with our new duties, Elita One arrived", Optimus mumbled. "I… I got captivated by her beauty and intelligence for strategies. But… I never realized how much I neglected you, Star…" StarDivine grew now more curious about this. "You have always been there for me, and yet… I threw you aside, not seeing you in the way I used to. And I… I apologize for my selfish behaviors."

StarDivine had a poker face during the time she listened to Optimus, but then a small smile grew on her lips as she placed her servo on the mech's cheek to turn his helm towards her. Optimus blinked confusedly when he saw warmth and understanding reflecting in the femme's optics.

"I understand, Optimus", StarDivine smiled. "You can't help but feel like the one you're in love with is the most important bot in your life. I never felt any hatred for you. I was…happy that you've found your special bot and that Elita One was the chosen one for you."

Optimus grimaced before he shook his helm, but kept StarDivine's servo on his cheek. "No… Elita One was not my Sparkmate." StarDivine blinked confusedly. "My Spark…never called out for her, even though I spent every free-time with her. But…" Optimus suddenly looked seriously. "My Spark has secretly been calling for a bot who had always been by my side since forever and I nearly lost her orbital-cycles ago…"

StarDivine blinked confusedly before she gasped loudly, realizing what Optimus had meant by his last sentence. "W-Wait, Optimus!" She quickly jumped up on her pedes, watching the mech Prime with widen optics as Optimus stood up having a serious expression.

"StarDivine Prime… I lo-"

"Don't!" StarDivine shrieked, covering her audio receptors. "I don't want to hear those words!" Optimus blinked at the femme's reaction. "All I wish for you is to be happy! That happiness doesn't have to be with me! I don't want to force anyone to love me! I'm fine being alone!"

Optimus wasn't surprised by the replies. He had been expecting this reaction because Ratchet had told him that Starlight acted the exactly same way when he had confessed to her. Optimus held back a chuckle; how similar femmelings could be to their carriers.

"B-But…", StarDivine spoke up, having tears running down her cheeks as she had a very sad expression. "It hurt so much…seeing the mech I love walking away with someone else… But I don't want to be selfish! I don't want to rob that mech's happiness by forcing him to love me!"

Optimus stepped up slowly to StarDivine and placed a servo on her cheek, lifting her face up so he could look into the tear-filled optics. "You are not forcing anyone, Star." He put on his gentle smile. "My feelings have grown naturally for you, but I was too caught up with Elita One to notice them from the beginning." StarDivine had stopped crying, but still had tears in her optics. "I love _you_ , Star. Not Elita One or anyone else."

StarDivine blinked before she wiped away the tears in her optics. "D-Does Elita One know…about this?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes. In fact, she wants to apologize…"

"Apologize? For what?" StarDivine raised an optic ridge.

"That is for Elita One to tell you, not me", Optimus replied. "Now…" He kneeled down on one knee joint, holding StarDivine's right servo as he opened his free servo, revealing not only StarDivine's repaired friendship bracelet but also his own.

StarDivine gasped as she covered her mouth, not believing that Optimus had her precious bracelet. She had been scared when she found out she didn't have her friendship bracelet once she got a bit better. She wanted to go back to the former battlefield and look for it, but Ratchet had literally strapped her down to the berth, not allowing her to leave the base in her condition.

"Before you ask, Ironhide found your bracelet around your right wrist after the Decepticons…harmed you", Optimus growled under his breath. "It is a miracle that only the strap got off and not the entirely bracelet got destroyed."

"You… You repaired it?" StarDivine asked. "And… You kept your own too?"

"I could never throw away something precious that has connected us since we first met", Optimus smiled. "StarDivine Prime, will you become my femmefriend? Officially?"

StarDivine was stunned, that's for sure. She was a bit skeptical, but she knew the answer deep inside her Spark.

"Yes…", the femme said with a beautiful smile. "I'd love to, Optimus."

Optimus smiled at the answer before he put on StarDivine's friendship bracelet around her right wrist. When he had done that, he put on his own bracelet, but on his left wrist. The mech Prime rose up on his pedes before cupping StarDivine's face.

The two Primes shared a smile before they had their first kiss. They could feel both their Sparks explode in pure happiness in their chest cavities. The new couple didn't want to get interrupted, but that's not how it worked in a military base.

 **::Prowl to Optimus! There is an emergency!:: - Prowl**

Optimus groaned in frustration before he released his lips from StarDivine's. He could see how irritated she was, probably because of an incoming message as well.

 **::Optimus here. What's your report?:: - Optimus**

 **::We've discovered a small army of Decepticons heading towards Iacon!:: - Prowl**

 **::Secure and lock the gates and activate the aerial defense! Gather the Autobots outside armed with weapons! I'll be there shortly!:: - Optimus**

 **::Understood! Oh, and Elita One is reporting the same thing to StarDivine!:: - Prowl**

Optimus turned to his mate and saw she had ended her call with Elita One quicker than him. "Star, you should head back inside and rest-"

"No, Optimus", StarDivine shook her helm. "I'm strong enough to help you and the others. I've left you behind because of my long absence. I don't want to let you down now when I'm recovered."

Optimus could see the determination in her optics. When she had that glance, there was no turning back for her. "Okay, but if you get injured-"

"I'll retire immediately", StarDivine finished the sentence. "Don't worry." She grabbed Optimus's servo with a small smile. "I promise I'll head to the medical bay if I feel off."

Optimus nodded, "Promise." He bent down lightly to peek a kiss on StarDivine's lips.

The couple smiled to each other before they rushed off, their servos intertwined, to take on the army of Deceptions together.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Whoa! 14 pages (without the Author's Notes)! This was even more than I first imagined. I was first planning 10 pages, but more ideas came and I couldn't stop myself.**

 **I worked my aft off on this, so I truly hope you enjoyed it. And all the emotional stuff came from my own experience and thoughts of how I would react in this and that situation.**


End file.
